Gertrude
by Konahoki
Summary: Gertrude is a nerd, but she has been left alone for years. With very few friends, and dreams that are practically killing her psyche, she thought she had enough on her plate.


Sorry everyone! I am now working at the Senator's office! I am feeling better! Stitches are all better for the most part. I am working for Franken, so that's exciting. Also, my account was dead, so I didnt have any way to load my stories. I have another chapter of my other "Last Eye" story, but I am at my office right now, so I probably won't load it till I get home. I hope this account loads on other computers, otherwise I'm stuck! Stay healthy! Symmy

* * *

She was in pain. She knew that. Her finger nails were being ripped off and her eyes were being picked off one my one and she was having needles stuck into everywhere. She tried to lift her arms to protect herself, but to no avail. Her body wouldn't budge. She tried to scream, but there was something jammed down her throat that kept her breathing, but stopped the sound waves from leaving her system. She just lied there, in pain and unable to move, until she closed her eyes, and fell asleep from the pain.

When Gertrude opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her own tears. Her eyes were watering. She lifted her hand to brush them away. She could move her hand. That was a good sign. She lifted herself up out of her bed. She was in her bedroom. Perhaps she simply had a dream.

"But it seemed so real" she muttered out loud. Her alarm clock was screaming radio static mixed with music. She muttered something that even she couldn't make out and then she ran to the bathroom to take a shower. It was six fifty in the morning. When she was done in the shower, she mumbled into her clothes, clipping on her shoes. She ran out the door before her mother could catch her and tell her that someone was coming today and she wanted her to stay home.

School was hell as usual. People didn't talk to her and never sat with her at lunch. They thought she was an outcast. She was. She frowned at everyone she met and never spoke unless spoken to. She hated being late to a class and was a huge over achiever. She had already been accepted to Harvard and Yale and yet she still wanted more time to think. Everyone despised her. "No one liked her, so why didn't she leave?" they all would think to themselves. The truth was that Gertrude didn't want to go to college. She didn't even like the good grades she was getting, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried she never could get lower than a B+, and even that was very rare. She tried a few times just writing nothing on her paper, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it in. Time and time again people would criticize her straight teeth, huge glasses and short uncut nails. She had two friends in the entire school. The first was the lifeguard named Collins. He was the tallest boy in the entire school but had a very pretty face and a very nice disposition. He was a bit odd but was a friend to everyone despite him being friends with Gertrude. She liked him a lot, and he had been her first kiss, but they decided to never pursue anything with each other. He had been the one that had disclosed the lack of lunch his family could afford, so after a while, she started affording it for him. She brought him something different every day, which she had made the night before so her mother wouldn't find out.

The second was a very old friend that never seemed to fail her. She had been friends with a girl named Krista for over fifteen years. Krista hung with the cool crowd now, but never felt too high up to sit with her at lunch some days, and never treated her like she was an idiot, or unwanted. She was pretty and never wore glasses or got accepted to college her junior year like Gertrude had, but she was smart and never let her down.

That day she did what she always did and went straight for the pool with a brown paper sack in her hand. Collins was there waiting for her. He came to her like every day and gave her a huge hug. She would pass the bag to him and they would walk down the hall together. But this day was different. Gertrude was out of her mind, and she felt like she couldn't walk correctly. Her arms and legs hurt and she almost fell into Collins while she tried to stand. He finally got so bothered that he took her and carried her to the nurse's office. There, she fell asleep for several hours until Krista's face came into view.

"Krista…" Gertrude mumbled to herself. Krista smiled and held Gertrude's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Gertrude shrugged.

"Not too hot…" Krista laughed and went into the bed with Gertrude, still holding her hand. They talked for hours, about how the dance was coming up and what they were going to wear. Gertrude pretended she was going.

That night was usual and lonely for Gertrude. The only time she was happy was when she was sitting in her room alone, despite the fact that her friends never came there. She had been walking all day, and since then her muscles seemed to be quivering and pulsing painfully, to the point that she could walk sometimes. The moment she walked into the house, she fell down into a fit of pulses and screams, writhing in front of the door way. She could hear nothing but her own pain, when she saw the remnants of something blinking. She heard her mother's voice, and she tried to reach toward the voice, but all that was received was a scream and the look of something that appeared to be shining. Her vision was blurred, the pain filling her heart and brain now. She couldn't breathe; her lungs were filled with something unwanted. She was drowning. Her vision was the first thing to go.


End file.
